Existing aircraft fuselages are typically aluminum and employ built-up structures that rivet thin gauge aluminum skins to aluminum substructure such as frames, stringers, and longerons. The nose landing gear enclosures of these aircraft typically comprise rectangular aluminum wheel well enclosures with flat sides at which hoop frames around the fuselage barrel terminate. These landing gear enclosures often carry both pressure and landing gear loads which are distributed into the aircraft fuselage. As a result, these enclosures may need to be robustly stiffened with stiffening members to carry the loads through the enclosures into the fuselage. This may result in increased part counts, increased weight, increased complexity, and increased cost, it may also lead to one or more other types of problems. Moreover, these types of enclosures may not be applicable to composite aircraft.
A landing gear enclosure system, and/or a method of use, installation, and/or load transfer in a landing gear enclosure, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing landing gear enclosures and/or methods of use, installation, and/or load transfer.